Until The End
by YamiKakyuu
Summary: Mukuro pays an unexpected visit to Hibari, who is not happy to see him.


**Title:** Until the End  
**Author:** **yamikakyuu**  
**Characters:** TYL!Mukuro and TYL!Hibari  
**Warnings:** Slight ooc since there is smoking by said characters  
**Disclaimer: **All based on Amano-sensei's creation.

Rain beat against the window like pebbles against glass. It fell so hard that if one looked outside they would not see very far. A lightning flash illuminated the room where Hibari Kyouya sat. Taking a long drag on his cigarette he held it in for a moment before exhaling. The smoke weaved around his head momentarily before displacing into the air as he stared at the window. Hibari was never sure how he had picked up this habit considering anything that Gokudera Hayato did as well could not be deemed worthy. Of course the stuff he smoked was far better then what that herbivore sucked into his lungs. Nevertheless he now shared a common trait with Gokudera Hayato and that thought alone made Hibari whip his tonfa out slamming it into the floor, shards of wood splintered into the air.

"My, aren't we a bit restless?" a familiar voice asked.

The hand holding the cigarette twitched involuntarily as Hibari looked to see Rokudo Mukuro standing in the doorway.

"Buongiorno, Kyou-ch..." Mukuro never finished his greeting. Hibari leaped forward pinning him against the wall the right tonfa positioned directly on Mukuro's windpipe. A twisted smile curved over Mukuro's lips.

"Now is this anyway to greet a _friend?_" Mukuro felt the pressure increase on his neck, breathing was now becoming a slight problem but he had no worries about anything Hibari might do to him. After all Hibari liked a challenge and it was part of their play.

Hibari's eyes narrowed at Mukuro's words. "You have five seconds to state why you are here before I bite you to death." he hissed.

The image in front of him vanished and Hibari heard that irritating laugh behind him. Whipping around he now saw Mukuro standing behind him, that same annoying grin graced his face. "That might be a problem." In his hand he held Hibari's pack of cigarettes. Popping one up Mukuro pressed his lips around it, pulling it out of the package. Grabbing the lighter he flicked it open igniting the cigarette. Inhaling Mukuro's cynical smile returned.

"Never thought the All Mighty Hibari-san, the one who hates being restrained by anyone or thing, would be dominated by these." Exhaling he looked in the now empty carton. "Of course this fits you as well."

"Your five seconds expired." Hibari reared his tonfa.

"Impatient as always, I did come here for a reason and it wasn't to embarrass you again." Mukuro replied as he rolled the cigarette back and forth in-between his thumb and first finger. "I'm planning a little infiltration of the Millefiore base, there is something there I want. Figured you might want something as well." Mukuro inhaled again then flicked the cigarette onto the ground.

Hibari stepped closer to Mukuro, tonfa still raised. "What would I ever want from you?"

Mukuro laughed, Hibari cringed. "Information." he replied. "Once I'm in I'll make some adjustments, you'll get the information the Vongola needs. Of course it's up to you whether you give it them." Mukuro tilted his head slightly.

Hibari lowered his tonfa. "If you're lying, I'll..."

"I know I know, bite me to death, I look forward to that either way." Mukuro started back toward the door however he paused as he passed Hibari. Leaning in he whispered, "Remember I am the illusion, one who cannot be captured. I live to die another day, until I fade away. So I will go on until the end. And then, then my _friend_, you and I will have the final fight." With that Rokudo Mukuro left.

Hibari threw his tonfas down. Reaching inside his suit pocket he pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. As he rhythmically beat it onto the palm of his hand a small sardonic smile formed on his usually unemotional face. He turned back to the window to see the rain had stopped but dark gray clouds still drifted freely throughout the sky, the storm was far from over.

"The final fight I'll win." he whispered lighting up again.

**Author's Notes**  
Hibari smoking comes from two fanarts, one by Festivewind and one by Runesque. I find it sexy hence he does it in most of my ficts XD

This fict was originally inspired by the song Until the End by Breaking Benjamin (hence the title). The last few lines Mukuro quotes and the very last line by Hibari are from the song. Really it fits them well.


End file.
